ReincarNation!
by RussianTeacup
Summary: Canada has always admired the micro-nation of Prussia. But he never got the chance to meet him before he fell. So then who is the silver haired soldier who saves Canada from Russia's evil clutches one night? PruCan PrussiaxCanada. Yaoi/ Shonen ai. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hello everyone!

Here's my first Hetalia pairing fanfic. It's for PruCan (Prussia x Canada). I myself am not a huge fan of PruCan, but I had a really good idea for it and I knew my best friend would love it. So this is dedicated to her!

Just so there's no confusion, this takes place in the future. Canada is at war with Russia, an event I am certain will happen (because Russia is gonna try to take America but they have to go through Canada first, but Canada's just gonna keel over and let them invade us. In this story  
Canada is a little braver than that though). Anyway, I hope you enjoy and sorry if the Canadian geography and other histories are totally wrong. Think of it as a warped, alternate dimension Canada and Prussia and the rest of the world (even though it isn't)!

Oh, and this is in Canada's point of view in the present tense.

And in no way whatsoever do I own Hetalia.

Let's start!

Intro

Textbooks. A history lesson. A memory.

Sometimes that's all we have left of once great nations. They're on top of the world one day and the next they're gone without a trace.

Some victims of this fate are Rome or the Holy Roman Empire. But I've never been really interested in them.

There was always one nation that could catch my interest though, no matter what book I was reading or what lesson I was hearing.

The great Prussia.

There was a brief point in history when our lives overlapped, but it was only for a century or two. I didn't even meet him. Of course I didn't meet him. I was still very young and he was all the way over in Europe. If he had gone to North America at all it would be to see the U.S. No one cares about little old Canada.

Anyway, I guess you could call Prussia my idol. He was so confident in himself. I'm sure not. He created a great empire that's known by many. I sure haven't.

The only word that can fit such a country is awesome.

Whenever I can get one of the others to pay attention to me for a second I ask them about Prussia. Germany was his brother; he says he was obnoxious. France and Spain were friends with him; they say he had a good run. Austria and Hungary were his enemies; they agree with Germany.

I don't care if Prussia was annoying though. I don't even have the _courage_ to be annoying.

Even today I strive to be like Prussia. It isn't working out so well. No one pays attention to me and I can barely compete with America. The closest I've gotten to Prussia is renaming the Ontario province after him (originally I named a town in Ontario after him, but that didn't seem like enough of an appreciation).

I suppose my admiration is a little silly. I never had anything to do with him; everything I know about Prussia is from history books.

I'm not going to stop trying my best though. That's how Prussia became such a great nation.

I do wish I had gotten the chance to meet him though.

Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back.

Ok I only posted the intro like an hour ago, and I usually don't post 2 chapters in the same day, but I got bored.

I'll be surprised if anyone has read the intro yet

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

For once I wished I wasn't able to be noticed.

War. With Russia. I was as good as dead.

I'm not good at this kind of thing. Hasn't anyone noticed how I've shirked my way out of both world wars and avoided it in my own country for centuries?

And now after all that careful planning to stay safe, I'm being utterly demolished by Russia.

I'm running now. I don't care if I look like a coward; anyone would run at the hands of Russia. Well, maybe not America, but that's not really my main priority as I'm trying to escape.

I heard footsteps behind me. Russia's gaining on me. Crap. I'm done for.

I look around as I run. God, where am I? I can barely see without my glasses. I lost them yards ago.

As far as I can tell, I think I'm in the Prussia province. At least I know that much.

And then I crash into a lamppost.

I slide to the ground. This isn't good. Any minute now Russia's going to-

"Give up yet?" I hear above me.

Oh shit.

I'm thrown against the side of a brick building. I gasp in pain, feel a snap in my shoulder.

There goes my arm.

I lean against the wall, holding my arm gingerly. I hear Russia's boots thud up to me. The cold metallic end of a rifle is thrust under my chin.

I struggle to look at him. Those terrible violet eyes mean no mercy.

"Last chance to surrender," he states. "Just give me your land and you'll end up in slave labor instead of death."

I don't really have a choice. Russia's already taken over a lot of land near Alaska. And it's not like the backup I called ages ago is going to show up.

Even so, I try to stall. "I can't just get a day to think about it?"

"You've had enough time," Russia says. "Give me your answer or I will choose."

"Oh c'mon just let me mull it over," I request sheepishly. "Either way I become part of the Russian Federation anyway."

He's about to speak when I hear the kachak of a gun being loaded. Surprised, Russia looks back. I can't see anything in the position I'm in, and not having glasses doesn't help.

"Paws off my boss," I hear. It must be my backup. A surge of hope runs through me.

Russia sneers. "What can one man do against Russia?"

The surge vanishes. One freaking soldier?

"Apparently you don't know who I am," my "backup" states. "Don't you recognize me?"

There's a second of silence before Russia says something. "Wait. That voice. It's a little different, but the tone is as cocky as ever."

"That's right, commie!"

What's going on? What's the big deal about a Canadian soldier?

I hear surprise in Russia's voice when he speaks again. "But…you're dead. You fell. Crumbled."

"Kese! Idiot, I'm too awesome to stay dead!"

Now I'm even more confused. I have no idea what's going on. I'm surprised Russia hasn't pulled the trigger already.

I can almost hear him scowl when he talks. "I didn't plan for you. Shit. Fine. Another time, then."

Suddenly I'm thrown at the backup soldier. He catches me in the nick of time, but pain shoots through my shoulder when his hand grips my arm. I steady myself and look up to see Russia has disappeared.

I blink. "W-Who…?"

"That was close," the soldier says. "You need to learn to defend yourself better, boss."

I look up, struggling to focus on this man's face. All I can make out is a blur of silver hair and crimson fog where his eyes should be.

"Oh here," he adds, putting something in my hand. "I found these down the street."

I open my hand. It's my glasses. I quickly put them on. They're cracked, but at least I can see.

I look back at him and my eyes widen.

I recognize him.

I recall pictures from textbooks. The man with silver hair, red eyes and a cocky grin, who conquered his own little part of Eastern Europe. I'm not sure why, but the only difference now is the Canadian curl sticking out of his hair, not unlike mine.

I point at him. "Y-you…you're…"

He grins and laughs. "The great Prussia, at your service!"

September 19th, 2041- Prussian troops stop Russia from taking Canada's Prussia province.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

I'm gonna apologize in advance if Prussia and/or Canada seem OOC. It's really hard to capture Prussia's nice side and keep him a conceited awesome idiot (okay, maybe it's not hard for you, but it is for me).

Nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

I'm still in utter shock.

Prussia sits across from me as my shoulder is taken care of. We are at a medical clinic. He took me there shortly after I fainted from meeting him.

I watch him closely. I'm baffled he's here, alive. And I'm still unsure about the strand of hair twirling out of his head.

He finally catches me staring. "What?"

I blush, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I'm just kind of shocked you're here. I…I thought you died."

Prussia looks at me with wide eyes. I'm not sure what to do.

"…You really don't know why I'm even here, do you?" he asks.

I shake my head. There must be something I'm not getting.

Prussia sits back and crosses his arms. "Well I'm not telling you. It's not rocket science. Figure it out, boss."

I frown. I have no clue. Why can't he just tell me?

"Then will you tell me why you have a Canadian curl?" I ask. "Or why you sound more Canadian than German?" Yeah, shouldn't _Prussia _have a German accent?

He shakes his head. "All things you should be able to figure out."

"What about why you're in Canada?"

"Nope."

"Why you keep calling me 'boss'?"

"Nada."

"Why you saved me from Russia?"

"No. Look boss, this is the only thing I'm spilling." He stands up and points at me. "One of the reasons I'm gonna help you win this war is because I owe you. There are a few more, but I'm not divulging anything. If you really can't figure out why I'm around, then you are stupid. Sorry."

Well that was blunt.

He sits back down. I look at the ground and put my hands on my knees.

"…Why do you owe me?" I try once more.

Prussia groans and falls back onto the hospital bed.

Jeez, why can't he just answer me?

Beginning to get annoyed with this conversation, I decide to change the subject.

"Uh," I start, "I think you're…really cool."

Prussia looks at me. "Well of course. I _am _Prussia."

"I mean, I admire you," I continue, getting red. "You're…kind of my idol. I want to be as powerful and strong as you a-… as you _were_. It's not exactly working though."

Why did I say that? He'll probably be uncomfortable now. I _am _stupid.

After a little quiet, he replies. "You know, I _did _fall. As much as I appreciate your admiration for my awesomeness, you're probably screwing up because you're trying to be like me. And I failed."

"Well, not necessarily," I say.

He looks at me, puzzled. I shrug and sort of smile a little.

"Success is getting up one more time than you fall down," I tell him. "It's living to see another battle. You got up. You're alive now. And maybe you're not going to pick up where you left off fighting before, but you're helping me with my war and I'll take that as success."

It's quiet again. Prussia thinks about what I said. It sounds like something a goofy teenage girl would say to her favorite celebrity or something. Still, I mean every word.

When he responds, he gives me a slight nod. "Okay, I guess you're right. I did succeed. _Of course _I succeeded. I'm Prussia."

I chuckle a little, but it fades. He really is very cocky.

Prussia stands up and brushes imaginary dust off himself. "Alright, boss, let's get serious. You're at war with Russia. To put it bluntly, you wouldn't stand a chance alone. Luckily, I'm here to save your ass, and you might even get that guy south of you to lend a hand. But for now, we might just survive a little."

I look up at him through my cracked glasses. He smiles, holds out his hand.

"You need to learn a little something called strategy," he states. "C'mon. I'll show you, boss."

I'm so lucky to have Prussia on my side. Heck, I'm lucky to meet him. I never, ever thought something like this would happen.

For a little bit, maybe I can believe I can win this war.

I smile back and take his hand.

"Thanks," I tell him as he helps me to my achy legs.

There are a lot of things I'm still unsure about Prussia. More and more questions flood my mind. I just hope I can figure them out on my own.

I'm sure of one thing though. With Prussia helping me out, I have a good chance at victory.

September 20, 2041- Prussia province agrees to fully assist Canada in its war with Russia.

* * *

Like always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry for the late update...

Anyway, in this story, the Canadian capital, Ottawa, is in Quebec province because that's how it looks to me on a map and I can't have it in Ontario/Prussia province. If I'm totally wrong please just bear with me.

Kay kay! Soo! Let's get started, shall we?

I still own nothing, incase you were wondering if I suddenly got all the rights to Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 4:

War raged on for another few months. It was still in Russia's favor, but we were one victory away from tying with him in wins. I have Prussia to thank for that. He's more amazing than I could have dreamed.

Oh gosh I sound like a love struck little girl.

But it's what is running through my mind as we plan for the next battle with a few of my generals present.

I'm silent as Prussia looks over the map of my land. "Lately Russia has been sticking to the southern border," he explains to us. "He's even had to take out a few Americans in North Dakota and Minnesota. He's most likely heading for Ottawa. He could take it, but not if we station there in time. I want forces stationed in the capital ASAP. Canada and I will join them shortly after. This could be the turning point, guys."

I'm in awe. Prussia's amazing. He might as well be the guy in charge. I'm still not sure why he's the underling though. Hell I'm still not sure why he's even here.

Still, I'm eternally grateful.

The meeting is ajourned and I walk up to Prussia.

"Nice job," I tell him. "I probably wouldn't have figured all that out."

Prussia shrugs. "It's not that hard. Why else woud Russia be going around the southern border?"

I slump my shoulders. "Right…"

Well I definitely wouldn't have figured it out. I'm not a war 's what my generals are for.

I'm looking at the map when Prussia calls my attention.

"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself," he tells me. "With russia's transportation, considering setbacks along the way, when do you think he'll get to Ottawa?"

I make a face. I'm no good at this. Like I said, not a war startegist.

I examine the map carefully like I know what I'm doing. Russia is probably travelling by military van, maybe tank if he really wants to destroy me. He might fight Canadian forces in Thunder Bay, and in Toronto if he passes there. A fight usually takes a day, maybe longer. But with russia, maybe shorter. That gives me some idea, however, I'm still pretty clueless.

I give my best estimate. "Uh…five days?"

To my surprise, Prussia grins. "Nice. That's what I thought too. Maybe you're not a total idiot."

He pats my back really hard so it's almost a hit. I almost trip over the table that the map is on.

"It'll take less than a day to get to Ottawa by copter," Prussia states. "And we should get there early to prepare. We can do that tomorrow; there's something I want to do today."

"What's that?" I ask.

Prussia looks at me, and I get nervous when I see him grin with a peculiar glint in his ruby eyes.

"Pet shop!"

###

I'm not sure how I ended up aming all this chirping and barking and meowing. Maybe Prussia took me. Maybe I tagged along.

All I know is I'm in a pet shop now.

"W-Why are we here?" I ask as we stand inside.

I expect him to say bomb sniffing dogs or messenger birds or something. But he doesn't.

"Wait outside. It's a surprise," Prussia states, heading farther into the store.

I guess I don't really have a choice.

I stand outside the store, facing the street.I'm not gonna peek at him. I respect Prussia.

…Great. Now I sound like he's naked or something.

I'm still trying to figure out he could possibly be getting when he bursts through the doors shouting, "Gilbird II!"

"_What?_" I ask as he spins around. There's something fluffy and yellow in his hands. When he stands still and opens them I see it's a little round chick.

My shoulders sag. "In the midst of war… you got a chicken?"

"It's not a chicken!" Prussia says defensively. "It's Gilbird II. Named after my best guy back in my day. He's just a little less awesome than me, but pretty high up on the awesome scale."

I'm thinking that doesn't mean it isn't a baby chicken.

I watch him pet the thing and it tweets. This feels kind of ridiculous.

"Gilbird was the only thing that could keep me going on the battlefield sometimes," Prussia continues. "He was definitely my best friend. Now it's Gilbird II! I bet this is is his great great grandson or something."

The chick...I mean "Gilbird II" climbs onto Prussia's head and sits in his hair like a nest.

Prussia chuckles. "Old times..."

He looks really happy. I don't blame him. Mr. Kumijiro had to stay at my place for the war so I haven't seen him in a while. I kinda miss him. Technically, Prussia's not being reunited with his chick, but he sort of has his pet again.

I smile. "That's sweet. You have a soft sot for your bird."

He looks at me. "Yeah. You making fun of me?"

"Oh of course not!" I say, shaking my head. "I'd never do that. I've just only ever heard of you when you're fighting or seen you fight being all confident. Seeing this nice side of you makes you all the more awesome."

Prussia blinks at me. "I guess." He laughs and turns around. "You're so gay, boss."

I blush as he starts toward the military base.

"N-no I'm not!" I stammer, continuing to redden. "I swear I'm not!"

"Denial!" Prussia taunts from down the street.

"It's not-hey! C'mon, wait for me!"

I rush to join him, still embarrassed. I can't believe he said that. I avert my eyes as we walk back to the base.

God, how did he know.

* * *

Yeah...Lame way to introduce Canada's sexual orientation...

As always, plz review!


End file.
